Best Friends with Benefits
by Call Moi Crazy
Summary: Yes, I Cameron Ann Morgan, am sleeping with my best friend. And no, I am not dating this said best friend. So yes, I am in a friends with benefits situation. best friends with benefits situation. And I'm loving every second of it. The age old tale of choosing between the heart and the mind and breaking away from what you've always know.
1. The year that changed everything

**Best Friends with Benefits**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Year that Changed Everything_

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

_Flashback to 13__th__ Birthday Party_

"_Time for Truth or Dare!" Macey yelled, and Bex squealed in excitement dragging a reluctant Liz over._

_The boys all settled in a circle with the girls, laughing at Jonas and Liz's bright red faces. _

"_Come on, Birthday Girl," Zach said, holding a hand out for me to hold._

_Even though Zach had only been officially a teenager for a few hours, he was already the hottest guy I knew. He was tall and still growing, his 5 foot 7 inches towering over my small 5'2" frame. His emerald eyes had flecks of gold and his flawless face had never seen the looks a pimple. His eyes shone with a sparkle of mischief and the ever-present smirk had senior girls dropping their panties for the young 8__th__ grader. Zach's cocky bad boy attitude had only enhanced the situation and his big ego had him flaunting it practically non-stop. His muscles were still small, but his shoulders were broad, and you could tell that it wouldn't be long until the boy had some serious muscle. His dark hair was the perfect length, and was soft enough to make straight men want to run their hands through it. _

_All in all, my best friend was undeniable hot. _

_And as he gave me that smile, my heart fluttered so hard, I thought the butterflies inside me would burst out._

_We made our way over to the small circle, settling down next to Zach, and declaring that I would pick who spun first. _

"_Alright, Birthday Boy, give the bottle a twirl." He laughed at my crazy self, but spun the bottle around any way. _

_The mouth of the bottle came to a stop, pointing at Nick, who immediately said dare. Zach reached into the box I had decorated earlier with a giant letter D on it for Dare, grabbing one of the slips Macey had written on earlier._

"_Okay, it says you have to touch the person butt who you think is hottest in the room." _

_Nick laughed, looking around our circle, before standing up, and pretending to evaluate each of us skipping over Macey with a look of disgust. I shot her an apologetic glance but she didn't seem to mind. _

_He finally got back to the first person and he put his finger on his chin, thinking, before he suddenly spun around grabbing Macey's hand and pulling her up. She went crashing into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her steady as both hands landed on her ass and gave it a good squeeze. He plopped her back down on ground before settling into his seat again and acting like it didn't happen._

_I looked at Macey but she was off in la-la land, so I turned to Zach and he sent me a smile, his laughter ringing in my ears. Grant spun the bottle, laughing hard at Bex's reaction to him licking wiped cream out of her belly button. _

_The bottle landed on me, and I decided to switch up for a change, choosing dare instead of my normal truth. _

_Grant pulled out a piece of paper from the box, opening it up and reading it out loud. "Kiss the person to your left." _

_I turned to my left, my face going bright red at the smirk situated on Zach's face. His arm that had been comfortable wrapped around me pulled me tighter to his side. _

"_Guys," my mom's voice called from upstairs, "it's time to go." Macey groaned, getting up and heading towards the stairs along with everyone else. The girls and I all hugged while the guys high fived or did the weird back pat thing. _

"_See you guys tomorrow," I called, as Zach wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, mumbling something in agreement. _

"_I think you owe me a kiss," he whispered in my ear, causing a shiver to roll down my back. _

_I turned around to give him a question look, but his lips crashed onto mine. It was soft and slow at first but it turned rough and passionate as it progressed. My back slamming into the self behind me and causing the sporting equipment and party essentials to crash down, raining down on Zach and I, but I didn't care. All I could feel was his lips on mine, and all I could think was "Why hadn't I done this sooner?"_

_His lips trailed down my neck as his hands roamed down my sides landing on my butt. I reached out pulling his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss for a second._

"_Are you sure?" he asked me, his body hovering over mine on the pull out couch bed we had often slept on before._

"_Yeah, I want this to be with someone I love and I love you Zach. Maybe just as a friend, but it's still love and I know that you won't leave me tomorrow, right? We will always be best friends."_

"_Always," he said immediately. _

"_Then I'm sure," I told him, and he didn't need to be told twice._

_Flashback Over_

I placed my heads in front of me bracing my weight on the desk and bit my lip to stay quiet, "Fuck, Zach,"

"I know, baby," he moaned back, slamming into my from behind, my eyes locked with his in the mirror and a shiver shook through me as I teetered on the edge. "Damn, Cam," he said, grabbing my hips to pull me back onto him harder.

"Zach," I screamed biting my lips so hard it drew blood.

"Shit, Cammie, my parents are down stairs," he whispered yelled, still maintaining his rhythm.

"I know, I know. Sorry. Stop being so good." I told him, reaching down to help get me there faster.

"Fuck," he moaned again, falling off the edge, just as I did.

He pulled me back onto the bed, dropping down with all his energy spent and pulling the blankets over us.

I laid my head on his sticky chest, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You think I'm good in bed?" he asked, a smirk playing on his face, but I was too tired to even lie.

"Yup" his smirk widened but I just closed my eyes, yawning. His heart beat luring me to sleep. I felt his lips touch my head as he pressed a quick kiss there.

"Night Cam."

"Night," I mumbled sleepily, finally letting the darkness consume me.

And to think, this all started with our 13th birthday party and a dare.

If Zach hadn't stayed, if he hadn't made me give him that kiss, if I hadn't asked him to take my virginity, this partnership would have never happened.

I mean, he'd still be my best friend, but I would not be having fantastic sex whenever I wanted.

Yes, I Cameron Ann Morgan, am sleeping with my best friend.

And no, I am not dating this said best friend.

So yes, I am in a friends with benefits situation.

A _best _friends with benefits situation.

And I'm loving every second of it.

So, call me a slut, a whore, a tramp. I don't really care.

I love Zach. He loves me.

And maybe it is in just a friendly manner, but I don't even care.

I mean, who wouldn't give Zach a ride when they had the chance.

If you know what I mean.

And trust me, it's worth it. Every damn second.

* * *

**A/N: My new story. **

**Let me know what you thought in a review. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**-Love you guys,**

**Katie**


	2. Relationships are like dominoes

**Best Friends with Benefits**

* * *

**Chapter One Ending:**I love Zach. He loves me. And maybe it is in just a friendly manner, but I don't even care. I mean, who wouldn't give Zach a ride when they had the chance, if you know what I mean. And trust me, it's worth it. Every _damn _second.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Relationships are like dominoes, once the first one falls, good luck stopping the rest._

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Fuck," I cursed, biting back a groan at the pain exploding in my stomach. I flopped onto my back with grunt, kicking the covers off of me and clutching my stomach. "Motherfu–"

"Whoa," Zach laughed coming out of bathroom, rubbing a towel across his wet hair before plopping it on the chair beside him. I didn't even have time to admire the way his towel hung low on his hips, the deep muscles pulling into a v leading towards the gold at the end of the rainbow when pain struck me again.

"Shit," Zach's smiled dissolved into a look of sympathy.

He opened his top right draw, pulling out some boxers, before dropping his towel to the ground and pulling them on.

Instead of ogling like I usually do, I rolled over, pulling my knees to my chest and let out a groan.

I heard him rummaging around before I felt the side of the bed dip down and a pair of warm hands roll me onto my back.

Zach lifted his shirt off my back which I had thrown on earlier when I woke up.

My bare chest against his bed didn't even faze me as his hands pressed into my lower back, massaging the pain away.

"Better?" Zach asked after a while, slowly his hand movements.

"Yeah," I nodded, slowly sitting up, and taking the bra he was handing out to my, clipping it on. I pulled his shirt over my head before walking over to his dresser and pulling a pair of running shorts.

He stuck out his hand, beckoning for me to take it before he led us out of the room, grabbing his box of movies from the shelf.

"Movie marathon?"

I nodded, giving him a small smile.

I loved how we switched so fast.

From benefits, to best friends.

And nothing was ever going to change that.

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I immediately felt cold, noticing Zach had fled from the couch.

Zach's quiet voice filtered through the room and I dragged my eyes around groggily until they landed on his toned back.

"Grant," he snapped, running a hand through his dark hair, "how many times do I have to tell you, I don't lo-"

Zach cut off and I heard the faint sounds of a voice coming through Zach's phone.

"Whatever, man," I heard Zach say, angered melding into his words.

"Fucking –" Zach started, but trailed off with a sigh as I assumed Grant hung up on him.

I raised an eyebrow as he turned around and for a split second he froze, "Did you and Grant have your first fight?" I asked, mocking him with a little kid voice.

His laughed surrounded me, making my cheeks curl up into a smile.

His face turned serious, "Yes. I think we might be over," he pretended to sob, but only held it for a second, as his face broke into a laugh.

He joined me on the couch and for a few moments we sat in comfortable silence.

"So, I invited Ash over to hang with us tonight," I told him.

"Who's Ash?" Zach asked while he typed on his phone.

I tsked in annoyance but Zach didn't seem to notice. "Ash. Ash Weston. I told you about him. I met him at the party. Remember?"

He grunted out a yes, still fiddling with his phone.

"Zach. Come on this important to me." I pleaded slightly, grabbing his arm and giving it a slight pull.

He groaned, turning to look me in the eyes. "What's the big deal? We hang out at the spot every Saturday night."

"I know," I told, grabbing his arm to stop him from turning away from me again. "But I like this guy. I want to make sure you guys don't scare him off."

Zach rolled his eyes, "We don't scare any guys away from you." I raised an eyebrow in response which Zach smirked at, a devious light igniting in his eye, "Well, only the douchebags who don't deserve your time anyway, Cam."

I laughed, punching him playfully for that before giving him a serious look, "Please, Zach."

I gave him the famous Morgan Puppy Dog Look and watched as his resolve faded.

His strong arms wrapped around me, as he placed a kiss on the top of my head and let out a long sigh, "Only for you, Baby Girl. Only for you."

* * *

"Who are you trying to fuck?" Zach asked as soon as he opened the door.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing his arm. "We have to go. We're already late."

I could picture him rolling his eyes as he trailed behind me. "We have time. We could still go upstairs for a quick second if you want to . . ." he trailed off and threw an arm behind me, feeling satisfied as he mumbled, "Damn, I was _just _kidding."

"Sure you were," I told him, rolling my eyes as I dropped in the driver's seat.

"Why are you driving?" he asked with one perfect eyebrow raised in questions.

"Because we're late," I snapped and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Damn, I forgot how much I _love _your period hormones."

"Wipe the arrogant smirk off your face, Asshole." I grumbled, pulling out of his drive way.

"And how much of a potty mouth it makes you," he said, ignoring my previous statement.

He leaned in close and I could feel his warm breath fanning my neck. "I hope the Andrew guy knows how lucky he is if he gets you dressed like this." I closed my eyes for a second as my heart thumped in my chest. Zach's sent left me as he leaned back into his seat and only when I heard the honk of an ongoing car that pulled me out of my haze.

* * *

I smiled as Ash walked in, running up to hung him. "I'm so glad you're here!"

He gave me a dazzling smile and for a second Zach's face flashed in my mind and I couldn't help but think Ash didn't even had a chance when it came to Zach's smile.

I quickly shook the thought away; bring Ash over to meet the rest of the gang. We sat on the rock, facing the ocean as some band set up on the stage behind us. They gave an unenthusiastic hello as I introduced Ash to everyone.

"Cam," Macey standing up, her stilettos still on her feet despite the fact that it was almost impossible to walk in the sand with them, "Can we talk?" she sent Ash a fleeting look before adding, "alone."

I nodded a confused look and stole a glance at Bex and Liz who stood behind the raven haired girl in a Charlie's Angles pose giving me the same hard glare.

"Of course," I said slowly, shooting Zach a desperate look as they dragged me again, to which he just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"What about Zach?" Macey asked as soon as Liz locked the door to the bathroom they had dragged me into.

"What about him?" I asked, looking into the mirror and fixing a stray piece of hair.

"Are you trying to make him jealous?" Liz asked, her eyes wide as she starred at me expectantly. I looked to Macey and Bex as if asking 'Is She Serious' which their straight, emotionless faces gave me my answer.

"I'm not trying to make him jealous." Macey raised her perfect eyebrow in a challenge manner. "What? I'm not."

"Then what's with Ash?" Bex asked, finally starting to join our conversation although her glare never wavered.

"I like him." I told them, glancing over them once and trying to seem indifferent and yet slightly pissed off, "I thought you would too. Since, you know, you're my friends."

"Stop trying to pull the bitch card, Morgan. We all know it's fake." Macey said with a glare.

"I'm not pulling anything," I snapped, heading towards the door. "Now can I get out of here before you three start having lesbian sex?"

"Sure, Morgan," Macey said, slamming the door open when she unlocked it, anger clearly radiating off her body, "I hope Ash loves your fucking cold heart, Bitch."

I glared at the girl I thought was a friend, turning to leave as Bex called out.

"Cam," I froze in my tracks although not turning around, "you can't keep stringing Zach along. Don't you think he's been through enough?"

"I'm not stringing him along," I said.

"Cam, you know he loves you, -" I cut her off before she could go any farther.

"He loves me. As a friend. That's it. And he's happy for me so why can't you three be?"

The looked at each other for a few minutes, the silence long and awkward, "We'll always be happy for you, Cam. As long as you're truly happy. But Zach's our friend too. And we know you both love each other so –"

"Bex," I said, "We are not in love."

"Fine," she said, walking ahead of me. "We'll be nice to Ash. But if he breaks your heart . . ." she said.

I laughed; catching up to my three best friends and looping my arms through theirs as we walked back to the spot.

I knew Zach like I knew my favorite TV show.

He wasn't in love with me.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought in a review please? **

**Just to let you know, this story will be around 8 chapters, I already have the main parts all figured out, so, yeah. Chapter 2 done. About 6 more to do. **

**Twitter: Call_Moi_Crazy**

**Tumblr: callmoicrazy (the one with the book)**

**I'm also on Facebook.**

**Love you all,**

**Katie 3**


	3. When you're standing on an ice burg

**Best Friends with Benefits**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ending:** "Fine," she said, walking ahead of me. "We'll be nice to Ash. But if he breaks your heart . . ." she said. I laughed; catching up to my three best friends and looping my arms through theirs as we walked back to the spot. I knew Zach like I knew my favorite TV show. He wasn't in love with me.

* * *

_Chapter 3: When you're standing on an ice burg and it starts cracking, you get the fuck of that ice burg._

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"So Ash," Macey started, twirling a lock of her raven colored hair and leaning back into Nick, "Do you go to school with us?"

"Um," he cleared his throat, glancing at me before looking back to Macey, "I will at the start of the school year."

"Gross." Bex said, leaning away from where she had been kissing Grant's neck. "We have to start school on Wednesday. That's only 3 days away."

Grant chuckled, pulling her back to him with the arms that were still firmly wrapped around her waist.

Macey clicked her tongue, her eye starring off into space as she mentally thought about something, "First thing Monday we're going shopping." I groaned and gave Zach a "help-me-get-out-of-this" look to which he just smirked at me. "All of you." Macey, added turning to give a fierce glare at the boys who in turn let out their own groan. "You too Ash."

Ash smiled at me, leaning in to whisper on my ear. His hot breath ran down my neck but it didn't make me shiver like when Zach did it. "As long as you're there, I'm sure I'll find a way to keep myself entertained."

I smiled back at Ash as he leant away, mentally grimacing at that line. Just because I've slept with my best friend since I was 13 doesn't mean I'm easy.

"So, Andrew, how did you and Cammie meet?" Zach asked, leaning forward to give Ash a cold look.

"Zach," I said rolling my eyes, "give him a break."

"Cam," Zach said, turning to look at me, letting his glare soften a little, "he's a man. If he can't handle a simple question, how can he hand you and all your crazy anti-"

"Zach," I snapped, giving him my own glare before sending Ash an apologetic look, "sorry about that, Ash. You don't have to answer. Ignore him."

"It's fine, Baby." Ash told me, staring at me for a second before turning his attention back to Zach. "We met at a party."

"Was there alcohol there?" Zach asked, firing off his next question before Ash even finished his last answer.

"Yes."

"What was your plan? To get her drunk and then sleep with her? Douch-"

"Zach," I snapped grabbing his arm and sending him a stern look before smiling at Ash. "Really, just ignore him. He's being an ass-hole."

"I'm going home. Cam, let's go." Zach told me, pulling my arm and starting to drag me away from the group.

"Zach, we just got here, we never leave this early."

"Yeah you guys do," Macey told us and Bex nodded in agreement. "Some nights you guys spend the whole first 15 minutes giving each other sex eyes and then one of you makes a lame excuse to leave and off you too go. Before it's even eleven o'clock."

I looked to Bex and Liz for help, but them both were nodding appreciatively at what Macey had said.

"What? No we do not," I told them, placing one hand on my hip causing me to brush against Zach since he was standing behind me.

He groaned quietly in my ear, wrapping his hands around my waist from behind and pulling me against him.

"Home. Now." Zach growled into my ear, swinging his hips a little.

Forgetting all about Ash and our friends sitting barely 5 feet in front of us, I moaned quietly when Zach's lips found the hollow of my ear, turning on my heel and letting him lead me away.

* * *

**(M rated as requested, so if you want to skip, go to the next bold text)**

The second the door slammed shut to my bedroom, Zach lips were on mine.

My back pressed against the door and I jumped up, wrapping my legs around him, reaching towards the waist line of his jeans.

Zach chuckled, grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head. I arched back, allowing him to place hard kisses all down my neck and chest.

With only one hand Zach somehow managed to keep me up and undo the buttons on my shirt, leaving it open and only staying on because of my arms.

Zach's mouth moved down my stomach, and I rocked my hips in the desperate need to have some sort of friction between me and Zach.

He spun us around, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep balance as he continuously went lower and lower on my stomach while managing to walk forward.

My back hit the bed and before I could even blink Zach had taken off his shirt and started on his belt. I pulled my shorts off, leaving the shirt the way it was on my shoulders since I knew Zach would be mad if I didn't let him taking my clothing off of me myself.

I laughed thinking back on the time I surprised Zach in the shower and he told me, "As hot as this is, it's hotter taking your clothes off you. It's like unwrapping a Christmas present."

My back arched off the bed as Zach kissed the inside of my thigh, pulling off the last piece of clothing keeping him from "the promise land" as he calls it.

Zach stopped his kisses to come up and place a feather light one on my lips. "Want to see a magic trick?" Zach asked, holding up a small blue box.

He placed one strip on my tongue and one on his own before placing the box on the nightstand and jumping back on top of me.

I laughed, "Zach, I've had a Listerine Mouth Strip before. This isn't a magic trick."

Zach just smirked, moving down so he was in between my legs and his tongue was working hard. Zach's tongue may be magic, but it's not like it was something new. I was used to this. Zach loved this, he loved doing it and he loved how I responded to it, so we almost always did it and according to Zach it never got old.

And I certainly wasn't complaining.

But just as I was about to open my mouth and say exactly what I had been thinking, Zach pulled away and I almost whimpered at the sudden loss of friction I had been receiving.

Zach pursed his lips, forming them into a small circle before he blew air between his lips, causing an arctic cold feeling down there and I almost died right there.

My eyes slammed shut, my body arching off the bed and my hips quivering from the intense waves of pleasure I was receiving. Zach pebbled kisses on my inner thighs and it only added to the intense feelings I was receiving.

"That has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen," he told me, kissing behind my ear lightly, before going back to work.

**(M rated is all over)**

* * *

"Zach," I said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I think maybe we should stop this."

"Stop what, Baby Girl?" He asked, sitting next to me on the bench as I continued applying make-up to my face.

"Stop . . . you know . . . what we did last night."

Zach stopped fiddling with the end of my hair and instead turned to look at me in the eyes.

"Why?"

His voice was cold, and unemotional. If I had been alone I probably would have cried at how icy it sounded.

"Because . . ." I closed my eyes to get away from his intense glare, "I really like Ash."

"Why?" Zach asked, playing with my hair a little more forcefully than last time. "He's a doucebag."

"Zach. He is not. Stop being such an asshole. You said you would give him a chance."

"I did, Cam. But he's not a good guy. I can just feel it. He just wants to sleep with you."

"Isn't that all you want to do too?" I retorted, getting up and turning away from him.

"Cam . . . Cam. Baby Girl, I'm really sorry. I . . . I just don't like him. That's all. Please. Baby girl, -"

"Don't call me that," I snapped turning around to face him, giving him the famous Morgan Glare.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Cam, really. Please, I hate it when you're mad at me."

He gave me the puppy dog look at I could feel my resolve crack. "Fine. But Zach, I'm serious. I really think we should stop. I really like this guy."

He starred at me for a while before sighing and saying, "Alright. If he really makes you happy, we can stop."

"Thank you, Zach," I told him wrapping my arms around him and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I promise, if it doesn't work out and you still want to, we can go back to doing it. But I really like him Zach. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

"Anything for Cam. Anything for you." Zach muttered as I jumped around in happiness.

* * *

"Hey guys," Zach said, walking up the spot later that night, his arm loosely draped around a gorgeous brunette.

I swallowed hard as he pulled his arm away only to wipe of the rock before she sat down on it.

"Who's that?" I asked, my distaste coming out in my voice.

Say smirked at me before reply in his deep, husky voice, "Kate Silverman. My new girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Um . . . yeah.**

**Sorry it's been over a month. Let me know what you thought please? 3 chapters down, 7 to go. **

**Twitter: Call_Moi_Crazy_**

**Tumblr: Call Moi Crazy (the one with the book)**

**And on Facebook.**

**Love you guys, as always. :D**

**Hope you liked it. **

**-Love, Katie**


	4. Some people never learn how to

**Best Friends with Benefits**

**Chapter 3 Ending: **"Hey guys," Zach said, walking up to the spot later that night, his arm loosely draped around a gorgeous brunette. I swallowed hard as he pulled his arm away only to wipe of the rock before she sat down on it. "Who's that?" I asked, my distaste coming out in my voice. Zach smirked at me before replying in his deep, husky voice, "Kate Silverman. My new girlfriend."

_Chapter 4: Some people never learn how to stop at red lights. _

**Cammie's POV**

"So guys," Macey said, circling around the couches in my living room as she filed her nails, "we have tomorrow, but we'll be shopping, and then we have Tuesday before our summer is over."

"What about today?" Bex asked from her spot on the coach, rolling her eyes as Liz pulled out a notepad, probably writing down all the possible things we could fit in before summer ended.

"Today," Macey said, grabbing her nail filer and thrusting it towards Bex's face for added emphasis, "it decided to fucking pour, so therefore, it is unimportant to our summer."

"Well, it is hangover day anyway," Grant said, flicking the paper football he made across my wooden coffee table.

Zach turned away from Kate for the first time in hours to smirk and say, "I think you're boyfriend knows that better than any of us, McHenry," as he gestured towards Nick who was passed out, his feet hanging over the back of the chair, with one arm draped across his stomach and the other tightly pressed across his face, keeping the dark blanket blocking sunlight from his eyes.

Macey rolled her eyes, muttering back a lame, "Whatever, Goode."

Jonas typed away at his computer, most likely transferring Liz's notes into some weird program thing that took her ideas and plotted them onto a line graph. And knowing Jonas, the entire program was probably designed by him in the first place.

"So, _anyway_," Macey said, turning on her heel to walk away from the couch yet again, "we need to devise a plan. Today, we'll just do usual Sunday night sleepover, Monday morning shopping, Monday night we regroup at our own houses, and then Tuesday . . . we'll . . . um . . ."

As Macey thought, she tapped her nail filer on her chin, her heels clicking with every step.

"Macey," I growled, closing my eyes, "If you don't freaking stop walking, I'm going to rip those heels of your feet myself."

Macey gave me a look as she sat down on the arm rest next to possibly dead boyfriend, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's up with you, Bitch-ie? You didn't even drink yesterday."

I glanced at Zach who was busy playing with Kate's hair as he leaned in close to whisper something in her ear.

With a roll of my eyes I look back to Macey replying, "I was doing charity work."

"Oh," Liz said looking up from her notepad, "what kind of charity work? I would have loved to help."

Bex rolled her eyes, "Liz, you've already done all of your charity hours for high school, and probably me and Macey's too."

"Acting," I told them. "And it was kind of a one-person job. Besides, it was literally the worst experience ever."

"Cameron," Zach said, standing up from his spot on the floor, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Zachary," I said, getting up and walking out without him leaving him to follow after me.

Zach grabbed my arm as we walked past the laundry room, dragging me inside and slamming the door behind me.

His lips pressed against mine and my back slammed against the door as it closed behind us.

His arms caged in my head, as his lips trailed down my neck. A moan fell from my lips as he nibbled at my skin. "Zach," I said breathlessly, "what are you doi–"

"Fucking acting," he mumbled against my neck, trailing down to the top of my shirt and pressed a light kiss there.

"Zach, we can't be doing this," I told him.

His teeth grazed my skin, biting down there and leaving a mark.

It didn't even occur to me that I wouldn't be able to wear low cut shirts without people asking question about my new hickey. Instead, my mind swirled with only thoughts of Zach.

Zach kisses trailed up the middle of the neck and I threw my neck back, closing my eyes to let him have easier access.

"Zach," I started, planning on saying something, anything to figure out why he was acting like this, with his girlfriend only a few rooms away from us.

"What Cam? What is it?" Zach snapped, stepping away from me and leaving my leaning against the door panting. "What do you want? Do you want me to go get Liz so she can get some 'community service' time? Or maybe you want Ash because you love him so much. Or maybe you won't be to get a fucking audience so they can watch you act. Huh? What do you want, Cammie? I mean other than me since I'm a fucking charity case."

"Zach," I said, taking a step closer, and holding a hand out in front of me as if he was a child having a temper tantrum.

"What, Cammie? What do you want me to be?"

"Zach,"

"Cammie,"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Huh, Zach? Want me to go get _Kay _so you can stare at her the whole freaking time?"

"Yeah, well maybe if you didn't throw this fucking Andrew guy at me out of the blue, I would have adjusted easier."

"Yeah, well, maybe . . . maybe . . ." but it didn't matter that I couldn't find the words to say, because Zach lips pressed to mine again and all I knew is that it felt good.

It felt right.

"Zach, we can't," I said, my fingers lifting the hem of his shirt up and over his head.

"Nope," he said, wrapping his arms back around my waist, lifting me up and sitting me down on the drier behind me, "we definitely can't do this."

And with that, his lips were on mine.

**A/N: So a little shorter than usually, but it got everything it needed to in, so oh well. Next will probably be longer. Plus, I did just update last weekend, so I'm proud of myself anyway.**

**To people following Wake Up Zachy, I have an idea for the next one, so once I get time, it should be up. Probably next weekend.**

**Oh and since someone asked, like most of my other stories, I don't really edit much . . . so yeah. No editing. Like ever. Anyone want to do it for me . . . PM me. ;D**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**

**Twitter: Call_Moi_Crazy_**

**Tumblr: Call Moi Crazy (the one with the book)**

**And on Facebook.**

**Love you guys, as always. **

**-Love, Katie**


End file.
